Love Potion No.7
The ghouls are seen at their lockers talking about their plans for the weekend until Bram deVein comes over to Zelda and asks her out. Zelda says yes and then he leaves. This leaves the ghouls confused because they thought he was dating Gorey then they just suggest that they broke up. The next week at school the ghouls are dying to hear Zelda's details about her date. In the creepeteria, Holt is sitting with Deuce, Clawd, Dallin and Gil and seems a bit agitated about something. Dallin suggests that he probably jealous about Bram's date with Zelda to which Holt denies. Meanwhile Bram and Zelda are sitting with Frankie, Ghoulia, Cleo, Draculaura, Clawdeen and Lagoona, and he acts like a jerk to Zelda, and to the ghouls' surprise she doesn't do anything at all. Then Bram tells Zelda "to go to the little ghouls room and freshen up a bit" to which she does and her friends follow. Then Holt shows up to Bram and tells him off about his behavior with Zelda to which Bram tells Holt that he just jealous that "he's dating one of the coolest ghouls at school" to which makes Holt even more mad. Meanwhile in the bathroom, Zelda is putting on lipstick then the ghouls come in. Frankie asks Zelda why she let Bram treat her like that and Clawdeen says that "she should have zapped some sense into him" to which Zelda ignores and says she doesn't mind how Bram treats her as long as they're together, and he loves her and she loves him and how she "loves being in love" to which her eyes flash pink. After she leaves, the ghouls are confused then Frankie suggests that maybe Bram is "persuading" Zelda to which Ghoulia explains that vampires can't control witches because they're too powerful. Ghoulia then takes note of Zelda's behavior and flashing pink eyes and takes the ghouls to the library. There, Ghoulia gets out a book called "Love Potions No.1 - Infinity" and opens it to a page about one love potion called "Love Potion No.7". The ghouls read that No.7 makes anyone who takes it fall madly in love with the person that gave it to them and do whatever they say and signs of someone under the influence of the potion were eyes flashing pink and not caring how one is being treated. They also learn that the potion wears off every four hours. Then Spectra overhears them and comes out telling the ghouls that Bram and Gorey never broke up - that Gorey was actually off visiting relatives in Transylvania. She also tells them that tonight Bram was planning on giving Zelda Love Potion No.10 - a love potion that would make Zelda Bram's eternal slave of love forever!!! Ghoulia then gets out another book about charms and amulets and opens to a page called "The Anti-Lovers Locket" which would make anyone who wears it immune to any kind of love potion! The ghouls then gather everything they need to make the charm (Chains of Love and a Heartbreak Diamond) and Ghoulia creates it. Later the ghouls go to the restaurant where Zelda and Bram are having their second date. Bram tells Zelda to go to the bathroom again and while she does this Bram gets out a small bottle of Love Potion No.10 on a chain. In the bathroom, Zelda is washing her hands then the ghouls come out and try to explain to her that what she felt for Bram wasn't real, that he was giving her love potion and then they try to give her the necklace. Zelda doesn't believe them and is furious that "Her friends would actually try to ruin the best love she'd ever had loved in her whole life" and then breaks the necklace. And just when she was about to leave, Ghoulia grabs her arm and groans something to her. Zelda thanks her and says "at least some of my friends understand" then leaves. The ghouls watch in horror at Zelda's date. Bram then distracts Zelda (Bram: "Oh Zelda, the time I have spent with you has been - look witch hunter!") and pours the potion in her drink. When Zelda drinks it her eyes flash pink then they flash green. Zelda then has no idea what was going on then Bram asks her if she didn't mind paying for the bill. Zelda then gets mad at him which makes the ghouls confused. Ghoulia then points out on Zelda's arm that she was wearing a bracelet that looked similar the Anti-Lovers Locket. The ghouls then relized that Ghoulia also made the necklace into a bracelet. They then go over to Zelda and explain everything that has happened and Zelda is then mad when they tell her that Bram was planning on giving her No.10. Zelda then gets out her wand and turns him into a frog. The ghouls then leave and Zelda reveals that the spell wears off in 8 hours - and that Bram had a much worse surprise tomorow. The next day, Bram is seen drinking at the fountain then is confronted at Holt about how he gave Zelda love potion. Holt then tells Bram off about how Zelda is "one of the most finest, coolest and awesomest ghoul ever!!!" after Bram says that he didn't care about what he did to her. The two look like they are about to fight but Holt leaves claiming that Bram alot more to worry about - and points out Gorey is behind him! Gorey is angry at Bram for seeing someone else while she was gone (Gorey: "Bram! De! VEIN!!! I cannot believe you!!! I'm gone for only a week and by the time I get back I hear news about you hanging out with some witch !?!?!?!"). Bram then trys to explain the situation to her - by turning into a bat and flying away. Gorey then turns into a bat too and chases "that two timing vamp". Zelda then goes to Holt and asks him if he really meant everything he said about her and he said yes. Then when Zelda was about to go to class, Holt stops her and asks her out. She says yes and then the two walk to class together. The ghoul then watch them and Draculaura sighs "now thats the kind of love you can't get out of any number of love potion!". Category:Zelda Spellcaster Category:Webisode